Maia's Sick Day
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: When Maia gets sick and Jordan takes care of her she realizes that her falling ill brought them closer together than it had before Jordan got bit.


**Yup another story so I'm home alone and I got a great idea see I would google for stories where Maia got sick, but would always come up with nothing so here is a Joria fanfic with Maia gets sick.**

**Songs I'm listening to ~ White Walls by Macklemore and Good Feeling by Flo Rida~**

**Time ~2:29 pm~**

Maia

From the moment she woke up in Jordan's grasp she knew that it was going to be a long week. Why? She woke up with a headache, a stuffed up nose, and an upset stomach on top of that she felt unusually warm. She unleashed herself from Jordan's strong arms, grabbed a blanket, and her pillow and laid down on the couch in his and Simon's apartment curling into a tight ball. After a couple of boring minutes she fell asleep. She woke up to someone shaking her shoulder.

"What?" She managed to rasp out.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice said. Simon. And when she opened her eyes she was correct the brown-eyed boy stared at her in concern.

"Yes." And when those words came out she sat up and rubbed her eyes still feeling sick and disoriented.

"Really because you sound worse than you look."

"Yes I'm fine, now where's Jordan?" The she said annoyed.

"He already went to work, but seriously are you okay?" Now the Daylighter sounded even more concerned since she woke up. She watched as he got up from the kneeling position next to the couch and flopped back on the couch trying to fall asleep, but ended up shooting up into a sitting position on the couch coughing up what she thought was her lung and that's how the damn Daylighter ended up from the kitchen and by the couch.

"I knew it, so you want me to tell Jordan to pick up cold medicine on his way home?" Simon said once again by the couch.

"Simon I told you I am fine!" She was now exasperated at him.

"Really? Because you were coughing pretty hard."

She sniffled oh so now her nose decided to run? She mentally groaned she hated feeling this weak and thought she could hide it from Simon until Jordan came home, so she did what she could flopping back down on the couch and hugging the pillow while admitting to Simon that she was sick while he called Jordan. And right before falling asleep her damn phone had to ring and agitate her head. She flipped it open to see who was calling. Isabelle.

"Are you still on for you, Clary, and I's girls night out?" Isabelle's voice sounded on the other side, "or are you gonna ditch us for a date with Jordan?" Crap she forgot that they were all going to the Hunter's Moon.

"I'm going to have to cancel." She was already sick and to make matters worse nobody was letting her sleep first Simon and now Izzy.

"Fine don't go and ignore Clary and I."

"Izzy I'm sick." And at that moment she lurched into another coughing fit with each rough cough pounding on her aching head.

"Oh, well feel better." And with that she and Izzy hung up. And all she wanted to do now was curl into the smallest ball she could and wish for her damn illness to go take a hike straight to hell. She sunk back down into the couch and fell asleep.

It wasn't long before she woke up to a hand on her forehead. "Mmmmm go away." She turned to face the back of the couch and tried to swat whoever had their hand on her forehead away, but it was faster and grabbed her hand.

"Maia it's just me." A very recognizable voice said.

she turned again "Jordan." She whimpered opening her eyes to face him.

"Here." He lifted her head up and sat on the couch letting her lay her head on his chest instead of the pillow. "So how do you feel?" He whispered in her ear.

"Like shit." she responded brining the blanket up to her neck and snuggling her head farther into his chest.

"Well what symptoms do you have." He looked into her brown eyes.

"Cough, runny nose, headache, fever, and an upset stomach."

"And that's why I decided to run by a pharmacy when I was on my way back and got you something." He grabbed a plastic bag and spilled the contents in a space next to him and grabbed a thing of Advil and a bottle of water. "Take one." And she did that damn disgusting pill made its way down into her stomach, "now this a very important question."

"What?"

"Have you eaten anything yet today?"

She thought about it and slightly shook her head 'no'. "Well what do you want?" She sniffled her nose was once again running.

"Tissues would be nice." Jordan passed her one from the space where he had the bag from the pharmacy, "thanks."

"But for food what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"I did-" Jordan started to say but, she broke out coughing again almost falling off the couch if her loving hazel-eyed boyfriend hadn't caught her at the last second. Now she was feeling worse than when Simon woke her up. She went back to laying on Jordan's chest and started crying, even though she had no idea why she started crying and felt her boyfriend just rubbing her back comforting her. "Oh Maia." She heard him say after she stopped crying.

"I just want this stupid illness to go away." She complained clutching Jordan's shirt to her face.

"I know you do, but you need rest and food-"

"I'm not hungary."

"Maia, it's five-thirty at night, you haven't eaten anything today, and you're telling me that your not hungary."

"You are not going to let me sleep until I eat something aren't you?" She rasped out looking at Jordan's face.

"Now I never said that."

"But you were probably thinking it."

"No. I will let you sleep when I'm making you whatever you want."

"Whatever I want." She repeated, "chicken noodle soup."

"Okay yo got it." So she sat up so he could go make her dinner. And lets just say she was doing the same for him, but she didn't mind because after all who knew that it brought them closer together than it had back before he got bit.

**Okay thoughts should I make another Joria fanfic or not, but now it's excercise time with Cara!**

**1 review 20 push ups**

**1 favorite- My Modern (dance) 'push up' warm up**

**1 follow- 20 sit ups **

**well until next bye!**

**~DaughterofViolanceandAthena**

**Song I'm Listening to ~Here's to Never Growing up by Avril Lavigne~**

**Time ~4:54 PM~**


End file.
